White Rose
by ChiChi May
Summary: Tomoyo was betrayed by her three friends, and now she wants revenge on them. I know, bad summary. I don't think it's really a drama. ET CompleteEdited
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Okay my editing is same as NTIWY, except I didn't add any scenes (I'm very tamad). Okay I've received many complaints about this. Sakura will do something OOC and I don't care if you like it or not. Actually I sorta do but that's besides the point. I already know that it's OOC so stop reminding me about it. Okay now that that's cleared up, on to the fanfic. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

_**Death: **The end of life, dying; the state of being dead; the destruction of something._

Flashback 

It was a rainy day in Tomoeda. No one was outside except for Tomoyo Daidouji. The sixteen-year-old girl ran through the streets to the pier to meet her friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. She saw him in the distance and called out his name, but he didn't answer her. Tomoyo ran up to Eriol, "Why did you want me to come here?"

Eriol did not respond again. He looked down at the water with guilt in his eyes. Tomoyo couldn't comprehend why he was being like that. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Eriol looked at Tomoyo then back to where the footsteps were coming from. He grabbed her arm tightly, and pinned her to the ground. Tomoyo tried to get away from him, but his strength restrained her to the ground. Suddenly, a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose and she became weak immediately. She couldn't walk or move. Eriol lifted her off the ground, cradling her in his arms and threw her into the water. Before she lost consciousness, she spotted the three blurry faces of her friends. Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura.

End of Flashback 

A young eighteen-year-old girl opened her eyes to the Hawaiian sun. She shielded her eyes from the warm rays that touched her skin. Memories of "that moment" rolled through her mind. She thought about it from every person's point of view. From the victim's, from the attacker's, and everyone else that was there. She remembered an article she read from the newspaper a few years ago.

_Daidouji Heiress Presumed Dead_

_Tomoyo Daidouji, 16, disappeared mysteriously five months ago. Thousands of search parties searched for the girl, but there was no trace of her. Sonomi Daidouji lost hope that her daughter was still alive and held a funeral for Tomoyo. Tomoyo was the angel of this town. Keeping that in mind, 16 white roses were planted around her grave. May God grant her peace._

The girl remembered smiling at the article. She was happy with what they did. It took a lot of guts to do it. She kept a lot of copies to remind her of what happened. She laughed, and then ran her fingers through her long dark hair. Her amethyst eyes looked out into the ocean. They had unleashed an unknown fire inside of her, and now… now her friends were going to pay for what they did. She wasn't going to send them to jail; she was going to make them miserable. She wanted revenge, and nothing more than that.


	2. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 2

_**Resurrection: **A revival; a rising from the dead._

Tomoyo came to Tomoeda's cemetery on a rainy day. She wore a black cloak to hide half of her face. She knelt before a grave, praying to God for forgiveness. Sixteen white roses surrounded the grave of Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo traced the letters etched onto the grave, as she whispered her prayer. "Forgive me for the sins that I am about to commit against those who had attempted to murder me. I would turn the other cheek, but this is something that I can not avoid," she whispered.

"What can't you avoid?" a girl's voice came from behind her.

Tomoyo turned to the voice and smiled at the girl. She stood in front of a girl with jade green eyes, short hair, and a confused expression on her face; she stood in front of Sakura Kinomoto. "Nothing," Tomoyo shook her head, "Was this your friend?" Tomoyo asked, referring to the tomb.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, she was my _best_ friend…" Sakura looked away. She then tried looking at Tomoyo's face, "Are you new here?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I came here to see some old friends, and to see the grave of the Angel of Tomoeda," Tomoyo watched Sakura look guiltier each time she mentioned herself.

"Y-yeah," Sakura then laid a cherry blossom on the grave and went to leave, "I have to get to my boyfriend now. He's scared of coming here, because he thinks that Tomoyo will come back to life."

Tomoyo watched her "friend" run out of the cemetery. "Really?" Tomoyo asked in an amused tone, "Li's afraid of me coming back to life."

…Daidouji Manor…

Tomoyo rang the doorbell to her childhood home. Her mother answered the door. "Yes?" she asked in a frail voice.

"Mom…" Tomoyo removed the hood of her cloak.

Sonomi frowned at Tomoyo. "Another imitation child trying to steal my money," Sonomi hissed, "Shame on you."

Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest, "You don't believe it's me? Fine ask me anything."

Sonomi sighed, "When did I hire body guards, and how many did I hire."

Tomoyo laughed in disbelief, "On my seventh birthday, when kids at my party were bullying me, and the second is a trick question. You hired four at first, but then you hired two more when I turned thirteen."

"T-T-Tomoyo," Sonomi gasped, with tears in her eyes. Sonomi threw her arms around her daughter, "My darling girl. You've come back to me!"

Sonomi pulled away from Tomoyo, "Do you need a place to stay?"

Tomoyo nodded and walked into the house. "May I go to my room?" she asked distractedly.

"Of course!" Sonomi said, exploding with energy.

Tomoyo walked up the stairs, but turned to her mother, "One more thing. Don't tell anyone that I'm alive, or in Tomoeda."

"Okay," Sonomi said with uncertainty.

…Tomoyo's room…

Sonomi had left everything as she had left it. Tomoyo lay down on her bed and looked at her side table. In a silver picture frame, was a picture of her and Eriol. It was taken on Eriol's birthday. Tomoyo's eyes slowly shut.

_Flashback_

_They had gone to a nearby lake on Eriol's birthday. They were best friends. They told eachother everything, and never kept secrets from one another. It was night time and the two of them Tomoyo head rested on his shoulder as she looked out at the sparkling lake. Eriol moved his hand over to hold hers. "Tomoyo," he began._

_She looked at him with a smile on her face. He was acting nervous all day. "I…" he looked down, trying to find his words, "I love you."_

_She looked at him with surprise. She had wanted him to say that for ages. He saw the look on her face and quickly looked to the ground. "Don't let this ruin our friendship," he mumbled._

_Tomoyo wrapped her arms around him, and placed her lips over his. Then… FLASH!_

_End of Flashback_

Tomoyo growled and looked at the picture. It was a cute picture… it would have been better if it were Syaoran and Sakura. Her eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself. 'Stop thinking about them,' she warned herself. But then again, those memories were easy to handle… it was the memories of Eriol that were the most painful things to remember. She loved him, and he betrayed her. She looked over at her photo albums. She crawled off of her bed and sat on the floor. She opened one of the albums and took out all the pictures. She put them all in a pile, then took some yarn and tied the photos together. Sonomi entered the room, "Honey, we're having a masquerade party tonight. Will you be coming?"

Tomoyo sighed in frustration, "I told you that no one is to know that I'm here!"

Sonomi pulled out a dress that was about Tomoyo's size. "Please come. You'll be wearing a mask and I want to see you in this dress."

"Why?"

Sonomi looked down at the dress. It was a light blue dress made from silk. "I bought it for your seventeenth birthday but you disappeared a few days before."

Tomoyo stood up and grabbed her cloak, and put it on, "What time's the party?"

Sonomi smiled with excitement in her eyes, "It's at eight."

Tomoyo picked up the photos. "I'll be home in an hour," then a thought ran across her mind, "Did you invite everyone in Tomoeda?"

"Yes."

Tomoyo smiled, "Okay."

…Outside…

Tomoyo was walking down the road, on the way to the florist. She took the long way to look at her grave one more time. She saw someone standing in front of it. She entered the cemetery and hid behind the tree that was the closest to the boy. She recognized the boy as Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Please God… please bring her back," his voice practically cracked, filled with emotion. Tomoyo's jaw dropped… could those have been tears coming from his eyes? The Eriol Hiiragizawa was crying!

But she wasn't convinced. It was as if he didn't want to kill her in the first place. "Come out. I know you're there," Eriol shouted.

Tomoyo was surprised that he knew that she was there. She went to step out of her hiding spot but then a lady with long red hair, and a peaceful expression on her face came out. "Why are you here Kaho?" he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You must let go of her. She's not coming back," Eriol glared at her words, "You told me yourself that you murdered her."

Eriol stormed away leaving Kaho behind. Kaho turned to Tomoyo's grave. "I hope you're happy with what you've done to him," she spat on the grave and ran after Eriol.

Tomoyo came out from behind the tree, "Yes, I'm very happy."

…Syaoran's apartment…

Tomoyo taped all the pictures in the pile to Syaoran's door; she also taped a white rose to the door. She stepped back and admired her work. She could just imagine his face when he saw his door.

…8:00…

Tomoyo entered the room and looked around at all of the people, and recognized Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol. She walked towards the three, but Sonomi intercepted her. "Honey, isn't this wonderful?" Sonomi asked.

"Yes, it is," Tomoyo nodded, "I have to go. I'm going to surprise Sakura, Li, and Eriol."

Sonomi nodded and straightened Tomoyo's mask. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura, "You're the girl from the cemetery right?"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "Yup, that's me," Sakura laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"My old friend was Sonomi, and she invited me," Tomoyo looked over at Eriol and Syaoran, "Is one of those two your boyfriend?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, the one with the brown hair. The other one was Tomoyo's boyfriend, but you wouldn't be able to tell that he was," she sighed.

"Why?" Tomoyo tilted her head.

"Well," Sakura looked behind her to make sure that he wasn't listening, "He refuses to go to the cemetery. He didn't even go to her funeral!"

Tomoyo then remembered the date that was printed on the newspapers that she kept. "I was pronounced dead on his birthday," she gasped.

"What?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with shock.

"I mean she was pronounced dead on his birthday. It was in the paper," Tomoyo struggled to fix what she said.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Eriol," then a thrilled look came across her face, "Can you talk with him, please. I know that we just met, but it will help him heal from losing Tomoyo."

"I don't really-" Tomoyo started.

Sakura grabbed her arm and brought her over to Eriol. "Hey Eriol. This girl is new in town, so I was wondering if you could tell her about Tomoeda," Sakura pushed Tomoyo ahead of her.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who was looking away with discomfort. "Well, Syaoran and I have to go, right?" Sakura looked over at Syaoran.

"We do?" he cocked his head to the side.

Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled, "Bye Eriol, have fun."

They watched the energetic girl run off with Syaoran. Eriol looked at the girl in front of him, "So… she forced you into talking to me?" Tomoyo nodded, "She thinks that I can forget her, but I loved her too much to forget."

"I saw you at the cemetery today," Tomoyo put on a fake smile, "Was it your new girlfriend that you were with."

"Who? Kaho?" Eriol laughed, "No. She's been trying to be my girlfriend for a long time, but she doesn't get that I'm too young for her, I mean, I may have loved her when I was ten but now I know better."

Tomoyo shuddered with disgust. She looked at the people waltzing on the dance floor, "Do you want to dance?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo smiled, "Sure."

For the rest of the night, they danced, talked, and danced some more. After a while, Tomoyo looked up at the clock as they danced. It was 12:01, "What day is it?"

Eriol looked up at the clock as well, "Well since it's past midnight, then it's the thirteenth."

"Hmmm, October 13," Tomoyo thought about the day for a while, "So you loved Tomoyo, right?"

Eriol groaned with annoyance, "Yes."

Tomoyo glared at him. "Then why did you let her die?" she whispered in pain.

They suddenly stopped dancing. Eriol looked at her stunned by her words. Tomoyo then kissed him. Many people stared at them with disapproval while they shared a kiss on the middle of the dance floor. Tomoyo pulled away, "Happy birthday Eriol."

Eriol looked down at her, now able to recognize her. "Tomoyo," he murmured.

Tomoyo grinned and headed towards the door. He stood there mystified. She really came back. The angel of Tomoeda resurrected. She stopped at the doors and removed her mask. She looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. She continued to walk, and once she was out of sight, he ran after her. He ran outside of the building, but didn't see her. What he did see was a white rose sitting on the ground.

…Syaoran's apartment…

Syaoran stood frozen to the spot, staring at his door. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked coming up from behind him, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sakura looked up at his door and gasped, "Oh no."

There was only one person that a white rose would remind them of. Syaoran looked at the door with a serious look on his face, "Tomoyo."


	3. Unfaithful

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 3

_**Unfaithful**: Not true to duty or obligation or promises; having sexual relations with someone other than your husband or wife, or your boyfriend or girlfriend; deliberately and abominably disloyal or likely to betray trust or confidence; not trustworthy._

Tomoyo lay in her bed. She ran her fingers over her lips, remembering each moment of that kiss. "Why did you try to kill me?" she asked in an absent-minded voice.

She stayed awake the whole night trying to think of all possible reasons why Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol would have wanted to kill her. Her eyes set on the rising sun outside of her window. The beauty of the sky was a beautiful thing to watch as you fall asleep to. She closed her eyes, and rested.

…Syaoran's apartment…

Syaoran and Sakura took each picture off of the wall. He spread each one out across the floor, and he looked at them all. He remembered what they were doing at the exact moments that each picture was taken. The door's lock clicked and Sakura came inside, "Where did you get a key?"

Sakura grinned, "I stole it from you."

Syaoran shook his head and resumed looking down at the picture-covered floor. "Whoa, disaster zone," Sakura giggled.

He leaned against the wall, "Where did you go last night? I fell asleep while you were taking down the last few pictures."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Oh, heheheh, I um, I had to go back home, or else Touya would come here and rip your head off," she looked over at the clock, "Oh my gosh! Is that the time? I have to go!"

Syaoran looked up at her disbelievingly, "You just got here."

"I know, I'll make it up to you," she said, running out the door.

…At the mall…

After a few hours of rest, Tomoyo decided to do some shopping. Apparently, no one thought that she was Tomoyo Daidouji. She looked at all of the new video cameras in Japan's stores. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" the salesman asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's so nice to have tourists coming in here. They usually go to the souvenir shops."

Tomoyo smiled at him, as he went on about how tourists never saw good quality in his stores. She stopped smiling when she saw her ex-best friend walking past the shop. Tomoyo walked out of the store and watched Sakura walk up to a boy waiting at a restaurant. She calmly listened to their discussion. "I think Syaoran's becoming suspicious," Sakura said frantically, "I think we should be more cautious with our relationship."

Tomoyo was stunned. Sakura was cheating on Syaoran. It was so unlike her. "Okay, but we're still on for tonight, right?" the boy asked.

Sakura nodded and kissed his cheek, "Remember, 6:00 at the park."

The boy smirked and left. "Tsk, tsk, Sakura," Tomoyo walked back into the store, "I would like to buy the best camera that you have please."

…Hiiragizawa Mansion…

Eriol lay down on his bed twirling the rose in his hand. He missed Tomoyo so much, but she didn't seem to miss him at all. That kiss the last night was tainted with hatred and darkness, but it didn't matter to him. 'Stupid Kaho! She wouldn't be this way if you didn't tell us about that stupid vision!'

Flashback

Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura were with Kaho in her classroom. "I had a premonition," Kaho confessed.

The three students nodded their heads. "A girl in Tomoeda will come, and she will turn on all those that she loves, and she will kill them all with no remorse. She will make sure that yours are the most painful deaths of all," the three tilted their heads in confusion.

"W-why us?" Sakura stammered clutching Syaoran's arm.

Kaho's expression was filled with sorrow, "I'm not sure, but all I know is that the girl sees through the eyes of a purple stone," they looked concerned, especially Eriol.

"The only way to stop her… is to kill her," Kaho sighed.

Syaoran walked up to the door, "I refuse to kill my friend."

"Your friend is the girl?" Kaho asked with a hint of almost fake shock in her voice.

Syaoran nodded. "But Syaoran, if what Kaho says is true, then Tomoyo is going to kill us!" Sakura shrieked.

"That doesn't matter. Tomoyo's our friend. Do you really think she's going to hurt us?"

"She might."

"Then you kill her."

"No you!"

"No way!"

There was a slight pause. Sakura and Syaoran looked at eachother then turned to Eriol, hoping that he had an answer. Eriol looked up at Kaho, "You have to do it."

Eriol stormed out of the room, followed by Sakura and Syaoran. "I know that look," he remarked, "You're gonna kill her!"

"You guys are too," Eriol frowned.

"Fine," Sakura stopped walking, "What's the plan?"

End of Flashback

Syaoran barged into his room, "Hey idiot, I think Tomoyo's still alive!"

"I know," he murmured.

"You received a warning too?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol threw the rose to the floor, "Yeah."

"But saw her going into the park. Come on, I want to see if it's really her."

…In the park…

Tomoyo saw the boy waiting in the park. She was hiding behind the giant penguin slide. 'This is going to be fun. I wonder what I should do with these pictures? I know! I'll-' Her thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's giggling. Tomoyo was so distracted that she didn't notice Sakura. She was all over that boy! Tomoyo looked down innocently at the camera in her hands and began taking pictures. As she took the pictures, the make out session kept getting more intense, but unfortunately, she ran out of film. Tomoyo sighed in disappointment and left.

On her way out of the park she saw Syaoran and Eriol heading in. She looked back at the couple embracing each other. 'Grrr, if they see them now, then my plan won't work!' She decided to distract them instead, 'This will definitely work on Syaoran, and if it doesn't work on Eriol… he'll keep his trap shut.' She walked towards them, and put a sweet smile on her face, "Hi Syaoran, hi Eriol. Such a lovely day isn't it?"

Syaoran and Eriol looked at her in disbelief. Tomoyo smirked and ran past them. Syaoran ran after her but Eriol stayed. "Hiiragizawa, come on!" Syaoran shouted.

"You go ahead," Eriol shouted back.

He knew that Tomoyo wouldn't just make them chase her. She must have been hiding something in the park. Eriol decided to go see what it was. He saw two people making out, and he recognized one of them. "Sakura?" Eriol gasped.

Sakura froze solid; the boy stepped away from her, "Umm… I'm going now."

So it was just the two of them, standing awkwardly together. "Are you going to tell Syaoran?" she asked in terror.

Eriol sighed, "No, but it's your fault for doing this, and it will hurt you."

…At the pier…

Tomoyo stopped running and waited for Syaoran and Eriol to catch up. She removed the film from her camera, and then waited. Unfortunately it was just Syaoran who pursued her. He unhurriedly walked up to her, "I can still see your faces whenever I look at water," Tomoyo growled at the water, "Do you remember what you did to me? Do you remember Eriol pinning me to the ground as you made me inhale that chemical filled cloth? Watching Eriol throw me into the water? Standing there, not trying to help me!"

Syaoran was terrified. He didn't understand why such a harmless person would cause so much dread. Tomoyo gave him a death glare that made him cringe. "It was Kaho's fault! I swear!" Syaoran confessed in fear.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Kaho. She told us to kill you," he said, relaxing somewhat.

Tomoyo tossed the roll of film over to him, "Develop those for me, would you?"

She turned and left. Syaoran looked down at the roll of film. 'What could this be?'

…Later on…

Syaoran walked back to the park. "Syaoran!" Sakura threw her arms around him.

Eriol walked past them with a disgusted look on his face. "What's the matter with you?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing, did you find Tomoyo?" Eriol asked back.

"No," Syaoran lied.

"T-Tomoyo?" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah, we saw her coming out of _the park_," Eriol pointed out.

Sakura gulped. That meant that Tomoyo knew about her cheating on Syaoran.

All three of them now had a secret to keep.

For Sakura, it was her affair with the boy. For Eriol, it was seeing Sakura doing such a sinful act. And for Syaoran, it was telling Tomoyo about Kaho's involvement in her murder.


	4. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 4

_**Heartbreak:** Crushing sorrow or grief; a yielding to such grief._

Tomoyo trudged along the sidewalk. 'Kaho? Kaho!' she wanted to kill that woman, 'Why did Kaho want her dead?' Six women dressed in black came up to her. "Um… May I help you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Miss Daidouji, we have been ordered to assist you back to your mansion," one of the ladies said robotically.

"Typical," Tomoyo groaned and walked home with a train of women behind her.

…Hiiragizawa Mansion…

Eriol lay in his bed. He had been doing that a lot lately. "Master, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Nakuru kneeled down beside his bed, resting her head on the mattress.

"No," Eriol sighed.

He felt as if he were being tormented. The one thing he wanted the most was now everywhere that he went, and he was too afraid that she wasn't real. She was torturing him, and she knew it. A catlike figure flew onto his chest, "I think he's depressed."

"Yeah, no kidding," Nakuru placed her hand over Eriol's forehead.

Eriol slapped her hand away, "I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Humph, I was just trying to see if you were okay," Nakuru stood up unhappily, "Come on Suppi."

"Grrr, my name is Spinel!" Spinel flew after her.

Eriol sat up, "You guys I'm sorry, but-"

Eriol was interrupted by the phone's ring. Nakuru smiled and answered the phone, "Hello?"

Eriol dropped back onto the bed. "Who's speaking?" Nakuru enquired. She nodded her head and gave the phone to Eriol, "It's Sakura."

…Other end of the line…

The girl leaned against the wall, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "Hello?" Eriol greeted.

"Miss me yet?" the voice did not sound like Sakura's, "A word of advice. Next time try killing me directly. That way, you'll know that I'm dead."

"Tomoyo?"

"Oh, Eriol. Whatever made you try to kill me?" she said in an amused tone, "Did you not know the consequences of getting me angry?"

Eriol growled in frustration, "Tomoyo, I had no choice."

Tomoyo began walking around the room, "And why is that?"

"I… I just…"

Tomoyo laughed a little bit, "Hmmm. The omniscient reincarnation of Clow Reed is suddenly baffled by a question asked by a simple girl."

"You've changed," he sighed.

Tomoyo heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, her butler extended a note to her. Tomoyo took the note and dismissed him. "Yes, well I had a moment of clarity, or something close to that," she replied coldly.

"Why can't you just forgive us?" Eriol demanded, "We're not going to try it again!"

"Maybe you are, and maybe you're not," Tomoyo opened the note and read it, "Tell me Eriol, if someone tried to kill you, would forgive them so easily and trust them?"

She rolled her eyes, and went in front of the mirror to see if she looked presentable. "We're not going to try it again! Well, at least I'm not. I went through so much pain losing you," Eriol continued.

Tomoyo nodded her head, and began to speak in a calm voice, "Well, let me tell you how it works. I've forgiven you for what you've done, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to make you miserable. On the other hand, I haven't forgiven Syaoran and Sakura, so once I make you three miserable, I'll leave Tomoeda and never come back."

"You're going to make me unhappy," Eriol stated in an unimpressed voice, "Why?"

"I'm going to destroy Syaoran and Sakura because they tried to kill me," she explained. Her tone became enraged, "But you… you little lying creep, I'm going to hurt you for a different reason."

"What?" Eriol sounded confused.

Tomoyo ran her hand over her stomach, "You're going to suffer for the thing that you _did_ kill."

"And what would that be?"

"Think back Eriol," Tomoyo smiled, "One month before you 'lost' me."

She hung up the phone and glanced at the note, "What does she want now?"

…Backyard…

Sonomi took a sip of her tea and looked across the table, to her daughter. "How is Eriol, sweetie?" Sonomi enquired.

Tomoyo choked on her tea, "He's okay," she coughed.

"You don't spend as much time with him as you used to with him," Sonomi continued.

Tomoyo looked down into her tea, "Maybe I just don't love him anymore."

Tomoyo felt a pain in her chest once she said that. She didn't want to love him anymore, but her heart did. Sonomi had a shocked look on her face. Tomoyo got up, and went into the manor. Once she got into her room, she collapsed and began to cry. "Damn you Eriol," she whispered.

…Photo Processor Store…

Syaoran leaned against the wall, waiting for a roll of film to develop. What could it be? What was on that roll of film? The photo processor handed him the package of photos. 'I'll look at them with Sakura,' he decided.


	5. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 5

_**Return:** To come back, or begin again, after an interval, regular or irregular; to appear again._

Eriol walked down the road towards the Daidouji Manor. It was a cold, and gloomy day. The skies were grey, the wind blew gently, and few droplets of rain dripped from the sky. He saw Syaoran coming from the other direction staring down at an envelop from the photo processing store. "Hey Syaoran," Eriol smiled.

Syaoran looked up at Eriol, and frowned, "What do you want Hiiragizawa?"

"Nothing really, I'm just on my way to Tomoyo's."

Syaoran looked surprised by Eriol's response. Eriol looked intently at the photos in Syaoran's hand, "What's that?" Eriol asked curiously.

Syaoran shrugged, "I don't know. Tomoyo gave it to me when I chased her from the park."

Eriol's eyes grew wide. Could Tomoyo have taken pictures of Sakura and that boy? "Since I won't see you for a while, do you mind if I take a look at those?" Eriol wondered.

Syaoran tossed the photos into Eriol's hands. Eriol slid one picture halfway out of the envelope and sure enough, it was of Sakura and that guy. He pushed the picture back in and sighed. 'Poor Syaoran, you're going to get hurt,' Tomoyo's words were still ringing through his head. _I'm going to destroy Syaoran and Sakura because they tried to kill me, but you… I'm going to hurt you for a different reason. You're going to suffer for the thing that you **did** kill. _"But what did I kill?" Eriol mumbled.

"What?" Syaoran asked, holding out his hand impatiently, "Are you going to give that back, or what?"

Eriol snapped out of his trance and nodded his head. Without a second thought, he handed the photos over to Syaoran. 'Sakura deserves it, I know that it she didn't do it on purpose, but she still deserves it,' Eriol thought.Syaoran looked down anxiously at the photos. "I'm going to Sakura's," Syaoran began to walk, "We're going to look at these together."

Eriol let out a faint laugh, making Syaoran scowl, "What's so funny?"

Eriol shook his head and continued walking to Tomoyo's. Syaoran rolled his eyes and went in the other direction towards Sakura's house.

…Daidouji Manor…

Tomoyo's tears had dried, and she was now wandering her home. She found herself in her backyard admiring the garden. She kneeled down at a patch of flowers and began to trace their petals.

**_Flashback_**

_One month before Tomoyo had been "murdered", Eriol and Tomoyo were walking around the garden. She had been very distracted by a rumour saying that Kaho and Eriol were in a relationship. A lovely rose appeared before her face. She noticed that Eriol picked it from Sonomi's garden. "My mom is going to kill you," she accepted the rose._

_"Then let her kill me," Eriol laughed._

_Tomoyo smiled a bit, then turned away. She began to play a game of he loves my, he loves me not. Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He stopped her hand from plucking petals, "I love you."_

_Tomoyo nodded her head, but still continued plucking, "Would you ever hurt me?"_

_Eriol stepped back, "What?"_

_Tomoyo turned and looked him straight in the eye, "Would you ever hurt me?"_

_"No, why?" he smiled, thinking that she was just joking._

_She removed the last petal and stared at it. Eriol took the petal and threw it into the wind. "There was just this rumour going around that you were in love with Kaho, that's all," Tomoyo sighed._

_Eriol rolled his eyes, "I'll never fall in love with Kaho, Tomoyo. Never in a million years."_

_Tomoyo put on a smile, then took his hand, "And now I know that you'll never hurt me."_

_Eriol picked her up in his arms and spun her around._

**_End of Flashback_**

_Eriol would never know that the last petal was He loves me not… _Tomoyo snapped back to reality. She turned her head to the side, and stared at the person standing there.

…Sakura's house…

Syaoran rang the doorbell, and Sakura answered the door. "SYAORAN!" Sakura beamed then tightly embraced him.

'I broke up with that other guy, and I promise to never do that to you again,' she thought. Syaoran wave some photos in an envelope in front of her face, "You wanna look at these? Tomoyo gave them to me."

Sakura tilted her head then smiled, "Very funny."

"No, she's really did," he frowned.

"Well then open them!" she said excitedly.

Syaoran looked down at the envelope then pulled out the first picture. He looked disturbed by the picture. He pulled the rest out of the envelope and scanned the photos. There were pictures of Sakura all over a boy that they had met a few months ago. Syaoran glared at every picture, 'How could she? Why Sakura?' Every picture was of her and that guy. "What's wrong?" Sakura tilted her head in curiosity.

"I trusted you," Syaoran stated in a furious tone, giving Sakura a death glare, "I bloody trusted you Sakura!"

Syaoran hadn't given her a death glare since elementary; he was acting as if they were enemies again. "What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran threw the pictures on the floor, "You cheated on me you bloody bitch!" he yelled.

Sakura gasped at the pictures. Then a thought came to mind and tears began to flow from her eyes. Syaoran was actually going to leave her. He was pacing around the room grumbling to himself, "Hiiragizawa looked at the pictures; why didn't he tell me?"

He stopped and looked down at Sakura. Her head was hanging down, and tears were falling from her face. He smirked, "Well Sakura, it looks like I'm single again. Have fun with your new boyfriend."

Syaoran turned away. "Whore," he muttered over his shoulder and made Sakura cry even more, then left.

…Daidouji Manor…

Eriol stood there waiting for Tomoyo to say something. She stood up and faced him. Eriol examined her. She was very pale, and dressed all in black. The wind was blowing her hair into her face, but it left her eyes exposed. "Hiiragizawa," she said formally.

"Tomoyo."

She walked back to the door, "So what brings the infamous reincarnation of Clow Reed to the Daidouji Manor?" she opened the door and invited him inside.

"I saw the pictures you took of Sakura at the park," Eriol entered the house.

She led him into the kitchen and she began to prepare coffee for the two of them, "Really, how did they turn out?"

"Well, let's just say that Syaoran won't be in Tomoeda much longer," he sat down at the table, "Sakura was the only thing keeping him here."

"What a shame," Tomoyo sighed, and then paused for a second to reflect, "You still take your coffee black with two sugars right?"

Eriol nodded, "What did I kill?"

"Ow!" Tomoyo stepped away from the counter holding her hand.

"What happened?" Eriol got up from his seat and checked her hand.

"It's nothing, I just spilled some hot water on it," she pulled her hand away from him then put a cold rag on her hand.

Eriol finished making the coffees and handed a cup to Tomoyo, "Thanks," she took a sip from the cup.

"So where were you these last two years? How did you survive?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo leaned against the counter, and pondered for a while, "Let's see… I survived because the was a big ship filled with immoral fishermen who were way out north of Tomoeda, and my body drifted into their nets. When I regained consciousness, I became their official boat slave," she glanced at Eriol, who gave her a confused look, "It means that you do all the laundry, cooking, cleaning…" Tomoyo twirled her hair around her finger, "Well those fishermen lived in Hawaii, so when I got there, the head fisherman got me a job at a restaurant as a waitress, and I worked there for the two years."

She smiled at Eriol as if nothing were wrong. Eriol took Tomoyo into his arms, "I'm sorry, you suffered so much for no reason."

Tomoyo reached around Eriol and pulled a knife out of the drawer behind him. She pressed it lightly against Eriol's neck, "Yes, you're right. I did suffer for no reason, and the thing that you don't seem to understand is that I'm not that forgiving."

"Fine, kill me then," Eriol shrugged, "Death is way better than having the one person that you love hate you."

"Shut up Hiiragizawa!" she yelled.

Eriol could see tears forming in her eyes as she pressed the cold knife harder against his throat. Eriol smiled malevolently, "So I have found your weakness."

"And what would that be?" Tomoyo glowered.

"You still love me," Eriol chuckled.

Tomoyo moved away from him, and withdrew the knife. Eriol smiled, and came closer to her, "You know… the funny thing about love is that you can't control it. You can try to run away from it, but it will always find you."

He leaned in to kiss her, but Tomoyo stepped away. "Get out of my house," she pointed towards the door, "Get out of my house you stupid son of a bit-"

Eriol finally got fed up and pressed his lips against hers. Tomoyo tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. She decided to relax and let him kiss her. He was right, she still did love him, but was that really going to stop her from getting retribution. She pulled away from him and smiled at him. That smile… Eriol missed it so much. She placed her hand in his and brought him into the living room. They sat on the couch and continued to talk, and soon after Tomoyo had fallen asleep in his arms.

…Syaoran's apartment…

Syaoran slammed his bedroom door, and sunk to the floor. He began to shed tears. Sakura meant the world to him and she ripped his heart right out. He pulled out his phone and wiped his tears. He dialled his mother's number… busy. He then dialled his sister's number. "Hello?" a voice on the other line answered.

"Hey," Syaoran pulled out his suitcase and began throwing his clothes into it.

"Xiao Lang! What a wonderful surprise!" her voice sounded excited, "Why are you calling? I thought you didn't like me."

Syaoran looked around feeling irritated, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming back home in two days. I've already told Wei that we're going, and I've already gotten tickets for the next flight to Hong Kong. Can you pass the message on to mom?"

"Well I'm happy you're returning."

"Yes, me too."

"Are you bringing the card mistress with you?"

"No."

"What a shame. Well, then I'll prepare your room for you."

"Thanks sis," Syaoran hung up the phone.

He finished packing and closed his suitcase. 'I'm finally going back home,' he thought, 'But there's still one more thing that I have to do.'


	6. Revealing

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 6

_**Revealing**: To make known (that which has been concealed or kept secret); to unveil; to disclose; to show._

Syaoran gulped before entering the garden of remembrance where Tomoyo's grave stood. He had always been scared of this place ever since her memorial service, but it was the only way he could say goodbye to the one he'd tried to put to death. He approached the grave and laid two white roses on the tomb for the other two years of her life. He noted four names scratched in small letters on the grave. Eriol. Syaoran. Sakura. Kaho. Sakura's name was crossed out, and his name was halfway scratched out. It probably meant that she was uncertain if she got revenge upon him. Syaoran picked up a rock and finished scratching out his name. He was going to be depressed in Hong Kong. He'll be inconsolable, and no girl there would ever measure up to Sakura.

…Daidouji Manor…

Eriol had just woken up. He kept his eyes shut, but he remarked that Tomoyo wasn't in his arms anymore. He unenthusiastically opened his eyes and saw Tomoyo sitting cross-legged in a chair across from him, playing with a sharp dagger in her hands. She looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile, "Where does Kaho live?"

Eriol was taken back by the query. Tomoyo let out a giggle, "Don't worry, I won't kill her…" Tomoyo looked down at the blade "…yet. I'm too busy wondering what method of death I should use on her."

"Tomoyo, you don't really mean that do you?" Eriol got off the couch, walked over to her, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

Tomoyo quickly moved the dagger towards his neck, "Oh, but I do Eriol."

She removed the blade and allowed him to kiss her. He wished that Tomoyo would just go back to normal. Back to the charming, thoughtful Tomoyo that she used to be. Tomoyo got out of the chair and began to hum, "So Eriol, are you going to answer me or not?"

He sighed and told her. 'She'll be back to normal once she gets her revenge… I hope.' "Let's go somewhere!" Tomoyo said out of the blue.

…Later that day…

Sakura strolled through the mall. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying, and her cheeks were tinted pink. She saw Eriol happily chatting with a girl in a store. She could not see who the girl was, so she came up to them to get a better look at her. "Hi Eriol!" she said in lively voice.

"Hi Sakura," he noticed that she had cried, "What's wrong?"

Sakura gave an discontented laugh, "Nothing's wrong," Sakura then smiled at the girl standing beside Eriol, "Hey you're the girl from the cemetery!"

Eriol gave Tomoyo a suspicious look. She was wearing a coat, with a hood that concealed half of her face. Tomoyo smiled, "I take it that Syaoran has seen the pictures."

Eriol's jaw dropped. He really didn't want to get caught in this catfight, "Um… I'm going to uh, err… go do… something," Tomoyo waved goodbye, "Kay bye."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo, "H-how?" she began.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura," Tomoyo removed her hood.

Sakura stood there dumbstruck by the person standing before her. Fear began to build up within her. As soon as everything registered in her mind, she let out a high-pitched scream. Everyone in the mall brought his or her attention to Sakura. Once she stopped screaming she looked around her and went red. Tomoyo laughed at her ex-best friend. "Why did you give Syaoran the pictures?" she asked after recovering from blushing.

Tomoyo stopped laughing. "Oh yes the loveliest question out of all five Ws. Why," she pronounced with enthusiasm, "You know what? You can use that question for any situation. Why am I still alive? Why were you crying? Why did the best friend, brother-like figure, boyfriend, and teacher of Tomoyo Daidouji plot against her, or in other words send her to her death?"

Sakura looked down at the ground. "And to answer your question," Tomoyo began, "I did because I knew that he meant everything to you, and you deserve to have everything taken away from you. Be grateful that I have no intention to kill you all."

Sakura looked up at her. Her eyes had a hint of terror in them, and asked her a question. "Yes. I am going to kill someone," Tomoyo nodded.

"You're not going to kill Eriol are you?" Sakura demanded.

"The thought crossed my mind once or twice," Tomoyo shrugged then left.

Sakura was now convinced that Tomoyo was going to kill Eriol, and she had to warn him. She raced Tomoyo through the crowd, trying to get to Eriol first. Tomoyo got to his side and wrapped her arm around his then kissed him on the cheek. "Eriol! I need to tell you something," Sakura shouted.

"Yeah?" Eriol turned to face her.

"It's about To-"

"Eriol!" someone's voice called from behind him.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "I'm leaving."

As she left, Syaoran came. "Hey, I just found something out," Syaoran took a glimpse at Sakura.

"Hi," Sakura greeted.

Syaoran ignored her and looked away, "Tomoyo's going after Kaho. Did she get you yet?"

"No she forgave me… I think," Eriol stated.

"Well if she did, then she's going after Kaho next. We have to warn her."

"I guess so."

"Tomoyo said that she was going to kill one of us," Sakura murmured.

Syaoran turned to her, "How do we know if you're lying or not?" he sneered.

"I'm serious this time!" she shrieked.

Eriol pondered for a second, "She tried to kill me already, but she couldn't."

"She already got her revenge on me," Sakura sighed.

They both looked at Syaoran, "On her grave are our names, including Kaho's. Sakura's name was crossed out, but mine was only crossed out halfway."

"So it can't be me," Sakura concluded.

"I wish it was though," Syaoran muttered.

Sakura frowned at him; her glare stabbing him in the heart. "You guys now isn't the time!" Eriol gave a heavy sigh.

"Doesn't matter," Syaoran replied nonchalantly, "I'm leaving anyways. I'm leaving for Hong Kong in two days."

"Oh that's too bad Li," Eriol faked a sad face.

"Very funny Hiiragizawa," Syaoran gave on final glare and headed off.

…Kaho's Home…

Tomoyo stood outside of the rather large house. For an elementary teacher, Kaho was doing pretty good. The house wasn't as large as Eriol or Tomoyo's mansions, but it was still big. She went up to the door and tried opening the door. She turned the knob and the door silently opened. Tomoyo waltzed into the house. "Oh Kaho?" she called with a melodious voice, "Where are you?"

"Sakura is that you?" Tomoyo heard Kaho's footsteps coming down the stairs and in her direction.

…On the way to Kaho's…

Sakura and Eriol were walking down the road, "I hate it," Sakura pouted.

Eriol nodded his head. Sakura was telling him about what happened with the pictures. Now they were on the way to Kaho's to warn her about Tomoyo's wrath. "Remember during Chiharu's birthday party?" Sakura brightened up.

"Yeah, why?" Eriol asked.

"You and Tomoyo locked me and Syaoran inside Chiharu's closet and then you guys left," Sakura slightly blushed.

"Sakura don't try remembering the time you spent with him, it will only hurt you more."

"Where did you guys go anyways? Syaoran and I had to wait until Chiharu found us."

"Oh, we went back to my house," Eriol laughed.

He remembered that day. That was actually the first time he had slept with Tomoyo. Then it hit him… _"You're going to suffer for the thing that you **did** kill."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Think back Eriol, one month before you 'lost' me."_

That was exactly a month before. Eriol stopped dead in his tracks and cursed underneath his breath. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"S-s-she was…" Eriol stammered.

"Eriol what is it? Who was what?" Sakura demanded getting more concerned.

Eriol ran to Kaho's house, and Sakura ran after him, "Eriol! Answer me!"

But Eriol didn't answer. Soon Sakura got too tired from running at Eriol's speed and let him go ahead.

…Kaho's house…

Tomoyo tapped the dagger in her hands impatiently on the table. Kaho said she'd be right down, so what was taking her so long? Tomoyo heard a strange sound coming from behind her. It sounded like something being stretched. "I thought your aura was too different to be Sakura's," Kaho's voice came from behind her, "So who are you stranger?"

Tomoyo turned to her old teacher. Kaho was standing with her bow and arrow pointing straight at Tomoyo. "Are you still good in archery?" Tomoyo enquired.

In shock, Kaho accidentally released the arrow. Luckily Tomoyo moved away just in time. Tomoyo frowned and took one step closer to Kaho. She scrambled for another arrow and inelegantly put it into place. "I know it was you," Tomoyo started.

"What was?" Kaho asked.

Tomoyo looked over Kaho's shoulder, and smiled sweetly. "You got my friends to kill me, but how did you do it?"

Kaho laughed menacingly, "I couldn't seem to tear Eriol away from you, so I made up a prediction about you turning on all of them, and the only way that they could stop you was if they killed you. I didn't know that it would actually come true."

Tomoyo smiled at the woman. "What are you smiling at?" Kaho demanded.

Tomoyo twirled her finger around, advising Kaho to turn around. Kaho looked over her shoulder and saw Eriol standing there. The expression on his face was unreadable, making Kaho unable to react.


	7. Again

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 7

_**Again**: Another time; once more; anew._

"Eriol, I-" Kaho began.

"Now I told Sakura that I'd get my revenge on all four of you, and that's what I'm going to do," Tomoyo laughed.

Kaho looked back at Tomoyo. "Yes, back to business. I believe I said that I'd kill one of you guys, and so… it will be you seeing that you were the one who caused this whole mess," Tomoyo continued.

"Fine," Kaho nodded and shot another arrow at Tomoyo.

That arrow barely grazed Tomoyo's cheek. Tomoyo rammed Kaho against the wall and tried to stab her with her dagger, but Kaho grabbed Tomoyo's arm and pushed it to the side, forcing the blade to get stuck in the wall. Now Tomoyo was unarmed, and Kaho began shooting the arrows rapidly. Tomoyo ran across the room and shielded herself behind one of the couches. Tomoyo peered around the edge of the couch. Eriol was watching the fight, 'Why isn't he doing anything about this,' both of the women thought. Tomoyo saw a glass vase on a side table near the sofa. All she had to do was throw the vase at Kaho, and hopefully not miss, in order to stall Kaho for the moment. Tomoyo dashed out from behind the couch and seized the vase. She threw the vase and amazingly, it hit Kaho on the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Tomoyo panted for a second, then looked up at Eriol, "What are you doing here?"

"T-Tomoyo…" he started.

Tomoyo came closer to him, and stepped over Kaho. "I got you pregnant, didn't I?" Eriol looked down unhappily, "That's what I killed."

Tomoyo kissed his forehead, "That day you guys threw me into the water… I was going to tell you then."

"Tomoyo, you shouldn't kill Kaho. You should kill me. I deserve it more than her," Eriol pleaded.

"No, I couldn't. Ka-" the sound of three arrows being fired interrupted her.

Tomoyo fell against Eriol. He looked down, and along her back were three of Kaho's arrows. Blood slowly oozed from the wounds. He looked up and saw Kaho weakly leaning against a wall. Tomoyo pushed herself off of him and dragged her feet towards the red-haired woman. Along the way she pulled her dagger from the wall. Tomoyo's face looked soulless, and her eyes were dead. She pinned Kaho against the wall with one and plunged the dagger into Kaho forehead. Eriol flinched at the sound of Kaho's skull cracking, and was even more disturbed by the sight of Kaho's murdered corpse. The red liquid seeped through the stab and dripped to the floor. The dagger kept her standing up and pinned to the wall. He then looked at Tomoyo. Her back was covered in blood as well. He rushed over to her side to see if she was all right. She tried to remove the arrows from her back but they were too deep inside of her body. "Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"What?" Eriol brushed the hair out of her face.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I forgive you."

He stayed with her until she died, then he left the two bodies in Kaho's house.

…Cemetery…

Eriol walked up to Tomoyo's grave, and looked for the names that Syaoran was talking about. Tomoyo got her revenge on all of them. Syaoran got his heart broken, and would probably never find another like her. Sakura lost the most important person in her life, and now became known as a whore. Kaho was murdered. Eriol… Eriol lost Tomoyo again, but this time, it was for good. He found the names but the strange thing was that all the names were already crossed out.

…1 year later…

Sakura and Eriol were volunteering at a carnival. They were serving ice cream to everybody. "So any word from Syaoran?" Eriol enquired.

"I've told you a million times, I haven't spoken to him for ages!" Sakura sighed handing a little kid a cone.

"Oh well," Eriol shrugged.

Sakura had given up on love after a few more attempts with other guys. Eriol had also given up. A hand slid some money across the counter, "One vanilla ice cream cone please," the familiar voice ordered.

Eriol scooped some vanilla ice cream out of the bucket and put some onto the cone. He turned and gave the cone to a young woman with dark hair, amethyst eyes, and pale skin. She looked exactly like… "Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

The woman laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot here!"

A small three-year-old girl ran up to her, and tugged at her dress, "Mommy! Is that mine?"

"Oh! What a cute little girl!" Sakura squealed, "She kinda looks like…" Sakura looked up at the mother then gulped nervously, "She looks a lot like her mother."

The girl tugged on her mother's dress again, "Mommy, is the ice cream for me?"

"Yes sweetie," the woman handed her daughter the ice cream. She turned to Eriol and smiled, "Thank you."

He watched the woman walk away, observing every detail about her. She was so much like Tomoyo Daidouji. She knelt down and dug into her purse. She handed something to her daughter and pointed at Eriol. The little girl nodded and skipped over to the counter. The little girl smiled at Eriol, "Here ya go," the girl placed a white rose on the counter, and added, "daddy."

**ChiChi's Note: Okie Dokie! White Rose is edited. Now I'm going on to edit the sequel and to change the ending. So if you haven't read the sequel, don't read the ending unless the summary says edited. Okay, thank you to all who reviewed this fanfic!**


End file.
